critter_islandfandomcom-20200213-history
Sheep
"KILL THEM ALL" - Sheep foreman talking about the humans Sheeps have been stock animals to humans for aslong history can tell, some even say they date back to Earth. A few years ago, there was a sudden change in sheep behavior, they started behaving more aggresive towards the humans. Some believe the Manticores are responsible for this. Playstyle 'Procreation' The sheeps procreate system is rather easy to use. The first thing that you'll have to do is feed a Ram (male sheep) until it has sufficient energy to cast the spell 'procreate' on a female sheep. The female sheep will then give birth after a minute (this does not require energy) to 3 lambs. These lambs are uncontrollable and will follow their mother. In order for these lambs to grow into adult sheeps, they must consume 60 energy from plants. Position the mother near plants to let the lambs eat the plants. Once the lambs reach 60 energy, they will grow into one of the 3 sheep types: - Rams (Male sheeps) - White Sheeps (Female sheeps) - Sheep of Darkness (Rare female sheeps) 'The power of three' Rams: The ram is the least rarest sheep type. They serve as a basic male... They have 2 abilities, their first is 'procreate'. Their second ability is 'charge' which basically is a zealot charge. White Sheep: The White Sheep is one of the 2 female sheeps. Thus they can be targeted by Rams for 'Procreating'. The Sheep of Darkness shares this attribute with them aswell the ability 'Static wool'. Using 'Static Wool' will make the female charge her wool with an electrical current. The enemies that will attack these sheeps the next 3 seconds will be stunned for a bit. The White Sheeps also have the passive 'Follow the Flock'. This passive buffs all other sheeps nearby the White Sheep. Note that this buff stacks. Thus having multiple White Sheeps will greatly buff your army. Sheeps of Darkness: The sheeps of darkness are the rarest sheep type. Around 1/6th of the lambs will become these. They have a rather unique set of abilities. Unlike their other sheep brethern, these sheeps gain a night buff instead of a day buff. Their first ability is 'static wool', they share this ability with the White Sheep. Their second ability is 'blink'. It blinks them and gives them with a dummy buff * for a few seconds. Their passive 'Onslaught of Shadows' gives a change of making them spawn a shadow clone whenever they attack WHILE they have the 'blink' dummy buff or the nightbuff. Buffs Most sheeps gain a buff during the day (except the Sheeps of Darkness, which gains it at night). During winters and in cold area they will gain a buff which increases their armor by 1 (these 2 stack with eachother, so the sheeps can gain 2 extra armor in the snow biome during the winter) Travia - Sheeps were supposed to be released in the Easter Patch, but due a lack of a good concept, they were replaced with Manticores this patch. - This is the fourth farm animal added to Critter Planet. The first being dogs, the seconds being cows and third being the Urubu chicken skin. Category:Race